My Life For You
by plannedbyReaperLight
Summary: There is only one way to kill a Shinigami. In which Light falls into his own trap and his plans go horribly right. DARK Ryuk x Light, YAOI, oneshot written for DN Kink meme.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__I Do Not Own Death Note_

_One-shot, I wrote this for the kink meme, not too happy with it, but oh well..._

_Prompt: "Light has motives to kill Ryuk the only way he knows how. Make Ryuk love him and then have him save him from a "certain death," L or Near is the perpetrator. Seduction and betrayal is the theme."_

_i.e. if you want a cute, sweet Ryuk x Light story, this is not that story._

_**DARK FIC! **_

_Character death and OOC-ness_

_Honestly I think that this is the most messed up thing I've ever written to date..._

_Pairing is Ryuk x Light_

_Don't like, don't read._

_Spoilers for the Second Season. This is Late!Kira!Sanity_Slippage!Light and Caring!Possessive!Ryuk_

_Ignores the "Shinigami can't have sex with humans" rule for the sake of the story and is amended to "Shinigami don't often have sex with humans because they're fucking ugly, have standards, and are concerned about, you know, dying."_

_Oh and the title comes from the song I was listening to when writing this—Persuader (awesome band) and it kind of seemed appropriate..._ _"The bringer of light walks among us / Trading a promise / Betrayal is your gift / My life for you"_

_Now the story:_

00000

"**Well... Souichiro never used the notebook... I guess he died happy."** Ryuk muttered from his place lounging on Light's bed. He watched as his human continued to sit on the edge of the bed—still as a statue. He hadn't spoken a word to him since the funeral, Ryuk was getting concerned... It had all gone so wrong. Matsuda was supposed to make the deal, kill Mello, and die in a tragic accident a few days later.

Light had... miscalculated. He had never foreseen that his father...

Even worse because of Ryuk... Light knew his father would have died soon anyway. That he had only a few hours left... That knowledge brought him no comfort. In his well-hidden grief… well maybe that was too strong a word... Kira doesn't know guilt, Kira doesn't grieve—he doesn't. A God can't afford to have regrets... This wasn't grief... this was just... discomfort in knowing that he had just led his own father to his death... and because of the righteous fool it was all for nothing! His father had failed him. Mello was still out there—hunting him—and so was Near. Light felt the metaphorical chains closing in.

And here he was back in the hotel room with the one who had stolen the last precious hours of his father's life... It didn't matter that Light had asked him to. Light needed someone to blame (it was so much easier...)—and Ryuk was always there. Ryuk...

Light had long ago gotten used to having Ryuk around—a familiar, non-threatening, background feature in his life. But to think of him as such was very dangerous. Ryuk was just as much an obstacle to his goals as Mello and Near. Ryuk was a Shinigami! There was only one way this relationship could end. Death was certain. Ryuk would kill him the moment he got bored. Light saw no other option—he had to kill him first.

Light knew of only one way to kill a Shinigami—he had to get Ryuk to care about him enough to save him from certain death.

But what with Ryuk's personality that seemed impossible.

Ryuk wasn't Rem. Ryuk didn't give a crap. Light was just entertainment to him...

_But I shouldn't shy away from removing an obstacle just because it seemed insurmountable. A God CAN do the impossible. _

Light's mind drifted to the rather ridiculous way Misa had put it "To kill a Shinigami you have to make them fall in love with a human."

Fall in love...

_Fuck. _

Well, Light knew it was way too late to try any other method to get Ryuk to care about him... his only hope was to get Ryuk's mind so clouded with emotions that he would do something stupid... like give his life for him.

It would hardly be the first time he used his body in his schemes. There was Misa and all the other girls he manipulated.

But here's a shocker—Ryuk wasn't a girl. Though it wouldn't be the first time he did that either... his mind wandered to all that happened between his foolish memoryless-self and a certain detective. He didn't allow his mind to wander there too often. It was humiliating to think about. He hadn't really minded at the time... Only in retrospect knowing he had (willingly) given his body to his arch enemy and...

No.

There was nothing special about L. Besides Kira would never put his feelings for L (which didn't exist! Never ever ever!) above the good of the world. He just... had been stuck with Misa for years and he hadn't had a chance to experiment. Well he had unknowingly done it before and it had gone over perfectly. He had won.

He could do it again.

The only difference was that this time he knew he would be betraying his friend.

_Ryuk is not my friend! He's a Shinigami. He killed my father and if I allow him to live he will kill me too sooner or later..._

Light was sure it would work. Ryuk did have a sex drive. Sometimes he would look over his shoulder and drool when he read dirty magazines... and as for preferences well...

The Shinigami almost always stayed to watch him with Misa—but Light noticed early on that he always seemed more interested in watching him...

Yes, Light was sure this would work.

But Ryuk wasn't Misa; he wasn't one of these dumb bimbos he was always manipulating. In fact, Ryuk knew him better than anyone—he would probably even expect Light to try and manipulate him.

_For this to work... it has to look genuine... No, not just LOOK genuine. I have to MAKE IT genuine. I have to make myself want Ryuk._ This seemed yet another impossible task. The Shinigami was probably the least attractive thing he had ever seen... Ryuk-was this big, strong, monstrous creature that Light thought of as more of a pet than anything else... That was another problem. If proportions were anything to go by if he succeeded in his seduction... it would probably be very painful... However, Light knew from experience that he could convince Ryuk to do almost anything if he thought it would be entertaining. Maybe he could convince Ryuk to bottom for him. (He was not an uke... regardless of what L seemed to think.) Just the thought of subduing something so powerful was making him hard.

Well, that was far easier than he thought it would be... See, he could do this.

_I have to be committed to this. I have to go all the way and what with Ryuk's personality once won't be enough. Also, no doubt I'll have to bottom at some point to win his trust..._

Light was getting oddly excited just thinking about it... Light smirked to himself—yes he had impeccable acting skills, he could do this, he could even fool himself that he wanted this—it was working.

Light was brought out of his thoughts by Misa talking to him. "Light... I'm so sorry," Misa knew quite well what it was like to lose loved ones and she could see that her Light was taking this hard. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

"Leave," Light growled.

"If that's what you want..." For once Misa left without complaint.

Ryuk's chain rattled as he shifted on the bed about to get up...**"I'll just... leave you alone then..." **

_Alright,_ _I got it..._ "Not you, Ryuk," Light said in a small voice as he began his act.

**"Huh?" **

"Please... Don't leave me. I—I don't want to be alone."

**"Hyuk. Foolish human. Then why did you send Misa away?" **

"I—I..."

Ryuk couldn't believe this. Light let out a choked sob and buried his face in his shoulder. He had never seen Light like this before.

_**What the hell? **_Had Light forgotten that he was a Shinigami and that he didn't really care? Still, Light crying... this was really awkward. Ryuk put his claws around his human **"Uh... there, there..."** That was supposed to be comforting to humans, right?

"Please don't leave me, Ryuk," Light clung to him and sounded so sad, so pathetic... This all seemed so impossible.

**"Hyuk, what's this about Light-o? You know I'll never leave you,"** Ryuk held his human close. **"I'll be with you until the day you die."** Ryuk realized awkwardly that somehow Light had gotten to be sitting in his lap... the Shinigami hissed as Light moved slightly. Light's odd behavior was beginning to have... an effect on him. He would have to leave the room soon to take care of his problem—Ryuk was sure that Light would never go for that. (Ryuk didn't rape humans. He might be a monster but he did have standards.)

But this was such a puzzle.

_**Light doesn't cry unless it's absolutely necessary for an audience, for manipulation... Would Light try and manipulate me? Surely he knows better than that... But... this seems genuine. Light-o must have finally snapped.**_ Ryuk wondered if he should just write his name right here and now and...

"Please?"

_**No... This is... very interesting. Just what does Light want?**_

_I only have one shot at this... If he catches on to what I'm doing, I'm dead._ Light crashed their lips together and kissed the monster passionately. Ryuk was left in a momentary state of shock after a few moments Light broke off just as suddenly.

"I'm sorry..." Light stammered quickly as he shot away "I shouldn't have..." Light gasped as Ryuk snagged his wrist before he could retreat, claws just breaking the skin leaving behind little beads of blood.

Ryuk drew him close again, and captured Light's chin with his claws and carefully studied his face. Light looked nervous but his eyes shined with emotion, his cheeks flushed with want. No, this really was genuine. Light wanted this.

Ryuk gasped. **"I never knew you..."**

Light was indeed willing to entertain him in that way... Ryuk growled. So much wasted time! Ryuk didn't waste any more. Light yelped as Ryuk suddenly attacked him, easily dominating over the young man, pinning him to the bed. Ryuk leaned in and claimed Light's mouth with his own, vigorously exploring it with his tongue. A groan ripped from deep in Light's throat as he squirmed beneath him.

_**Hyuk. So interesting.**_

As Ryuk pinned him down and in one swift motion had shredded his clothes, Light mulled over how this was no good. He was not too comfortable with his current... predicament (how Ryuk had him completely at his mercy...) He had yet to convince Ryuk to bottom for him. He was sure that he could... if he could just remember how to speak. As Ryuk continued to paw at him, Light found to his great surprise he was beginning to enjoy himself... quite a bit.

**"Oh, Light-o!"**

Light didn't know just how much Ryuk had longed to do this. It seemed like a dream. How he now had his human squirming beneath him whimpering in a mix of fear and desire.

**"Shh..."** Ryuk ran his claws through his hair in a comforting gesture as he continued to expertly tease him. Light sucked in a breath as Ryuk slowly teased him with his wing feathers, dragging them across his chest, stomach, and along the length of his arousal.

"OH!"

How embarrassing. Light had forgotten in his attempts to suppress those memories how L would often tease him for being so vocal. Ryuk chuckled and moved lower. Light wasn't too comfortable with this... all those teeth near a certain area... But his concerns were soon laid to rest. Light gasped as Ryuk licked the tip and then ran his tongue up and down the length.

"Ryuk!" Light panted as the Shinigami drove him wild—Light desperately clung to Ryuk and had even unconsciously spread his legs.

_Oh fuck! Of fuck... oh! ...No!_

Ryuk had managed to distract him!

Light already felt the burning sensation at the base of his spine, as Ryuk had somehow already slipped his large fingers inside him unnoticed. This was unacceptable. This had to stop now... He'd find another way to... what was he doing again?

Light moaned loudly as Ryuk raked his claws against his prostate—it had been years.

Ryuk chuckled. **"Like that, Light?"**

Light had miscalculated again. Ryuk was quite experienced, he knew exactly what he was doing—he could get even the greatest of ice queens begging for mercy... like he was doing right now.

**"Do you really want this Light?"** Ryuk asked quietly as he ground against him.

Well... he could always convince Ryuk to let him top next time—if a next time was required. Light gasped as Ryuk expertly manipulated his prostate. Oh YES there would be a next time...

When Ryuk met Light's eyes, shining with trust, something twisted in his stomach.

**Something HAS snapped. He must have forgotten that I am a Death God. I AM going to kill him one day.**

Light moaned wantonly and his hips raised on their own accord as Ryuk continued to play inside him.

"Ryuk, please?" Light whined.

Here was another thing Ryuk thought he would never see... Light begging. Ryuk decided that he liked it very much.

**"Well, since you asked so nicely..."** Ryuk undid his belt and loincloth and Light's eyes widened comically at the sight.

_I was right. Oh god, he's big!_

Ryuk felt Light seizing up with fear. **"Just... relax." **

Light tried... and Ryuk helped him by expertly distracting him again. Ryuk licked along Light's chest a few more times before he pushed in, as gently as he could.

An agonized scream ripped from Light's throat.

Ryuk winced. **"Sorry."** Ryuk shuddered but politely waited a moment for Light to adjust to his great monstrosity inside him. He attempted to distract himself and Light by again licking apologetically across Light's neck and chest. The pain had killed Light's own erection but with Ryuk's actions he was swiftly becoming aroused again.

**"Light-o..."** Ryuk groaned **"can I?"**

Yes... it was alright. Even though he ended up on the bottom he was still in control of this situation.

Light nodded. "Move."

Ryuk's politeness had limits. He was predictably a savage beast in bed and pounded hard and fast as he taught his human a brand new definition of pain.

_It's for the plan,_ Light reminded himself. _I'll make sure of it! Ryuk will die in agony for this! I'm committed to this. I'm—_

Light moaned in ecstasy when Ryuk finally found it again. As Ryuk pounded into that spot Light's hands found their way into the feathers of Ryuk's shoulder blades on their own accord.

Ryuk groaned as he lost himself in his human. **"So tight!" **

He had always imagined that Light would be a good fuck but this exceeded even his wildest imaginings. He was so tight, so good, and so very wild beneath him! It had been centuries since a human would let him do this!

And this wasn't just any human but LIGHT—beautiful, prideful, fascinating, Light—who was now coming undone beneath him, pulling the most fascinating faces, making the most beautiful noises as Ryuk fucked him hard.

Light wrapped his legs around Ryuk's hips and clung to the Shinigami, tying to spur him on and drive him deeper against that spot as it all built up violently inside of him.

_This is too much!_

"RYUK!" Light screamed and Ryuk felt a sudden wetness against his stomach.

**"Hyuk, that was fast!"** Ryuk smirked at how easy that was—even more so because, again, it was Light who was always so controlled. (Turns out in a certain context Light could be... very passionate.) Ryuk had had his share of humans across the centuries but never like this—Light was simply amazing.

Light was never this way around Misa... Ryuk growled at the thought of a certain blonde.

_**Only I can do this to him—only I get to see him this way! Light-o... is mine! **_

Ryuk grunted as he continued to pound into the poor boy and let out an animalistic snarl as he shuddered and came too.

Light gasped as the Shinigami filled him up with his seed.

**"Oh, Light-o!" **The Shinigami purred contentedly, holding the young serial killer to his chest and cuddled against him, still sheathed deep inside of him. Light panted and struggled to stay conscious as Ryuk continued to paw at him and licked lovingly at his neck.

Light was troubled. This was... wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. That something so hideous could make him feel so good was brain-breaking in of itself but he had never had it this good before. Not with Misa... (Not even with L.) That was what was wrong here—he had just let a hideous monster fuck him so that he could arrange his death—and it had been the best fuck of his life. Light sucked in a breath as the monster continued to skillfully manipulate his flesh with his wandering claws and gave out a startled cry as Ryuk adroitly twisted his right nipple. He was getting hard again from the treatment as was Ryuk, still inside him. Ryuk gently lay Light under him again on the bed and began to slowly move, teasing both himself and Light.

**"Light... My Light-o!"** Ryuk groaned.

"Ryuk!" Light gasped.

This... wasn't like the first time, this wasn't just a fuck. Ryuk was making love to him!

Well... this was good, right? (Oh it was good! No, THIS was the best he ever... Light let his appreciation be well known to Ryuk and everyone in the neighboring hotel rooms as Light threw his head back and howled in pleasure at the sensations as it slowly built up inside him...) Isn't this according to plan? This was what you wanted right? That Ryuk would fall in love with you so that he will... die.

Light felt a twisting in his stomach that had nothing to do with their current activities and everything to do with... regret.

_It's Ryuk's fault dad's dead!_ (You know it isn't.)

_He was just another piece to manipulate!_ (He wasn't...)

_It's him or me. He'll kill me one day..._ (Are you so sure about that, now?)

_I'm committed to this... I'm...'_

_It would hardly be the first time I killed..._ (the love of my life.)

**"Light-o, I'm sorry. Am I hurting you again?"**

Ryuk was still drinking in Light's reactions when he observed how his face was screwed up as if in pain, his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

But Light insisted "Everything's fine, Ryuk."

The monster kissed him and worked on being gentler.

00000

Now that Operation Seduce Ryuk was a success Light felt he should really be getting back to other work... such as fabricating evidence, judging criminals, even shopping for apples...

But when Light awoke after however long he nodded off he found that Ryuk was still holding him in a vice grip and... Light blushed. Ryuk was STILL inside him.

"Ryuk...?" Light tried and got no response.

"Hey..." Light prodded. _Is he asleep?_ Ryuk grunted and clutched him tighter... It soon became clear that Ryuk had no intentions of moving anytime soon... out of the bed anyway as Ryuk had his way with him AGAIN.

00000

After round six Light was beginning to get worried. Ryuk was insatiable and it was like Ryuk had no intentions of ever letting him leave the bed.

"Hey Ryuk, aren't you getting hungry?"

**"Hmm?"**

"If you let me up I'll go get you some apples" Light persuaded.

Ryuk seemed to think about it he released his grip and Light slowly, sorely began to get up... when he was suddenly tackled again from behind. Light clawed at the sheets and yelped in pain when Ryuk took him again.

**"You know Light-o,"** Ryuk panted as he continued to pound into Light's sore ass. Light whimpered torn between pleasure and pain **"I think I've found something I like better than apples."**

00000

"Misa will be back soon..." Light tried again. But it was obvious that Ryuk still had no intentions of letting him go as Ryuk kept him pinned to the bed.

**"You're dirty,"** Ryuk announced. Light blushed as Ryuk licked up the dried semen from his skin, his actions effortlessly getting Light aroused again. Ryuk took his arousal in hand and pumped him until he had gotten him really worked up again and then gripped his thighs and forcefully spread his legs.

"Hah! But... Misa..."

**"You don't love her,"** Ryuk said as he continued to tease him.

"No," Light groaned.

Ryuk's grin widened. **"Then don't worry about it." **When Light had nodded off earlier Ryuk had already arranged it so that Misa would be having a little accident on the way home. He had no intentions of sharing his Light-o.

"But..."

**"Shhh."** Ryuk slowly tortured him, easily distracting him as he again got into position. Light was once again rendered incapable of thought otherwise he might have been a bit more concerned over Ryuk's apparent lack of concern... along with his now regular growling of **"Mine!"**

00000

When Light awoke again, he found himself chained to the bed (now if that didn't bring back memories...) Light stared at the chain groggily, stupidly... This wasn't right, was it? Ryuk kept him distracted. He didn't really have time to think...

**"Light-o. My beautiful, beautiful mate,"** Ryuk growled out as he held his human in his lap his claws sinking lightly, possessively into his hips. Light crooned softly as Ryuk teased him. Ryuk again took him in hand and ran his cold hands up and down his length.

**"I promise I will never leave you, Light-o."** Light threw his head back, and groaned, cuddling into Ryuk's chest as Ryuk held him.**"You will never be alone. I will never let you go." **

_Does he mean that literally?_ Light quickly lost that train of thought as Ryuk was scissoring inside him again and the only thing he could think about was that he now had a terrible need.

**"You are mine."** Ryuk said softly **"I love you, Light-o."** Ryuk said as they again fit awkwardly together.

Light gasped. He wasn't sure if he was just better adjusted to the feeling now or if Ryuk was getting even better at this (he wouldn't have thought that possible! This was mind-blowingly good...) "Ryuuuk!" Light cried madly as Ryuk ground down relentlessly, tirelessly deep inside him "Don't stop! Oh GOD DON'T STOP!"

**"I won't,"** the Shinigami promised.

When Ryuk snuggled against him in the afterglow, tracing patterns in his now ever-naked flesh Light felt good, he felt safe... but there was something, like a splinter in the back of his mind...

Something had gone really wrong...

Before Light could latch onto that thought Ryuk was at him again...

00000

When Light awoke again he just knew that everything hurt and he felt a terrible need.

Where was Ryuk?

He would usually have fucked him thrice over by now.

Light whimpered.

**"Light-o must be getting hungry." **Ryuk returned having retrieved apples and some instant meal from the kitchen...**"But first..."** Ryuk leered **"Suck me off."**

While Light's mind had seemed to have gone on a permanent vacation from... however long he's been here. But he does remember that he'll be in less pain later if he pleases Ryuk and complies with his demands. Ryuk groaned as Light bobbed his head up and down brushing him lightly with teeth. Ryuk grabbed the back of his head and forced him to take him deeper. Light nearly choked as the demon deep-throated him and came hard in his mouth. Light swallowed and moaned softly—his own needs were now long neglected.

**"Enjoy your snack?"**

Light nodded emphatically. Ryuk groaned as Light kittenishly lapped up the rest of his essence that had leaked all over his face.

Ryuk rewarded Light immediately by taking him again, gentle this time... and then let him eat actual food...

00000

It was a constant now—the hunger, the pain, and the need. But... weren't there things he was supposed to be doing? And didn't he have a plan?

Wait there was one thing he remembered...

"Hey Ryuk."

**"Hmm...?"** Ryuk grunted as he lay back in the bed, holding his human possessively to his chest.

"Don't you think it's my turn to top?"

Ryuk gaped at Light for a full minute... and then proceeded to laugh his ass off. Ryuk continued to chuckle when he realized that Light was still talking, still trying to persuade him... "...spice up a relationship and make it interesting..."

**"Interesting, sure..."** Ryuk's grin widened as he pinned Light beneath him again.**"But I don't want my uke getting any ideas."**

00000

Ryuk woke Light in the middle of the night and for once it was something other than sex. Ryuk undid the handcuff from the bed and threw Light some clothes.

**"We need to leave." **Ryuk was in one of his moods—that always ended in blood, tears, and his very sore ass.

"W-where are we going?"

Ryuk growled. **"I don't know! You're the smart one! Let's go somewhere far away where nobody will find you..."**

Oh Right... his brain was foggy from disuse. But weren't there things he was supposed to be doing? People must be searching for him for one reason or another... Light groaned as Ryuk brushed past him… _Whatever it was it can't be as important as Ryuk..._ But those things were taken care of right? Misa was the one taking care of certain… responsibilities he had forgotten in his current haze... (Come to think of it where was Misa?)

**"Now!"** Ryuk insisted.

Light obeyed without question.

00000

The Taskforce became concerned when Light, who was usually so reliable, didn't answer his calls. The Taskforce agreed that things weren't looking too good for Light's innocence at the moment. Misa had turned up dead... and Light's disappearance coincided with a halt in the killings.

It took them quite a while to figure out what was wrong, what with staying in a foreign country, and because they had been hunting Mello (who at the time had been a Death Note owner) they had taken precautions, arranged it so that not even the other Taskforce members knew where each other was staying. When they finally managed to track down Light's hotel room they found the room looked like it had been ransacked, there was blood, but Light was nowhere to be found...

Matsuda was sure that Light (as L) had been kidnapped by Kira supporters... But more questions were raised when Light's bank account was suddenly emptied...

Meanwhile Near was at a total loss. He honestly had never expected his suspect to go on the run. It completely went against Kira's profile...

00000

Ryuk smiled softly at the sleeping form of his lover and decided to let him have some much needed rest. Ryuk affectionately raked his claws down Light's back one last time before leaving to fly around a bit in the apple orchard next door to their apartment.

00000

Mello smiled victoriously. He did it—he had beat Near! He found Kira first! Well technically it was Matt who tracked the money down but Matt was totally his bitch so that counted as his win.

It was surprisingly simple after that. Interviews with the neighbors suggested that the one living at that apartment was very secretive, hardly ever went out, and they often heard strange noises...

Gun in hand, ready for anything, L's scarred, leather-clad successor kicked the door down to Kira's sanctum of evil and...

Okay, maybe he wasn't prepared for everything.

The apartment looked like the den of a serial killer... however one Light Yagami didn't look the part—in fact he looked like a victim.

Mello had led a faction of the mafia and, while he found it distasteful, he knew full well what human trafficking looked like. It wasn't a fate he would wish even on the likes of Kira who he found chained to the wall, emaciated, and riddled with scars—a whimpering and pathetic mess.

Mello was furious. There was no honor in this, no glory, even revenge seemed pointless—there was no point to breaking Kira—he was already broken.

He had lost again! Even though he had beat out Near to finding Kira he was still second best! Someone else had already gotten to Kira first. From the look of things maybe Dexter Morgan, maybe Hannibal Lecter—now that he had Kira, Mello didn't really want to stick around to find out.

While Kira was barely conscious to be safe Mello drugged him when he cut the chains off. He made Matt part with a pair of his jeans (he wasn't about to part with any of his leather pants thank you very much) because god he wasn't going to drag Kira's naked ass around.

"Well... that's the mighty Kira, huh?" Matt asked as Mello loaded the currently unconscious, emaciated man, not much older than them, into the backseat of his car. "Well, that boss battle proved anticlimactic."

"Shut up and drive, Matt." Mello ordered as he got into the backseat with the suspect (a bit bitchy that this great challenge he had worked towards all his life had ended like this...)

Mello looked askance as Kira shivered and moaned pathetically in his sleep. He sighed and wrapped the mass murderer in his leather jacket... then he saw Matt's amused expression in the rearview mirror.

"Don't. Say. Anything!"

"So... uh what now? What are we going to do with him?"

Mello sighed, again his plans were down the drain. When he caught Kira he had intended to teach him about how much it hurt when he lost L, there were many fun tricks Mello had learned from his time in the mafia (such as taking power tools to certain sections of one's anatomy). But... there was no challenge in it now. It would be no fun. It was just like... kicking a hurt puppy.

"Ah hell with it—let's just drop him off on Near's doorstep. Let him be his problem."

The remains of the Taskforce gaped when what was left of Light was brought in... broken and shivering...

"Did Mello do this?" Matsuda asked.

"Mello did not do this..." Near assured them.

"How can you be so sure?" Ide demanded.

Near sighed. It was a big blow to his pride, that Mello had found Kira first. Near moped. He was planning on keeping Kira around after his victory as a trophy to gloat. But that would be no fun now, Kira was already broken.

Yes, it would be better to just... put him out of his misery.

"Rester?"

The former C.I.A. agent handed the albino the case.

"What are you doing?" Matsuda demanded as Near removed a handgun from the case.

"The SPK has gained authorization from the U.S. and the U.N. to use any means necessary to take down Kira," Near said blandly. "Up to and including field executions."

00000

Ryuk let out a mournful cry. He had returned to their apartment to find that someone had taken his Light-o! Ryuk spread his wings and followed the pull of their bond, flying faster than he ever flew before…

The Taskforce loudly protested. Even though things didn't look good for Light not being Kira, they were opposed to anything this extreme...

"It's circumstantial at best, there's no proof he did anything!" shouted Matsuda.

"A trial would be a farce, and it would radicalize Kira's supporters and opponents." Near clicked the safety off, and aimed the gun at Light's head. "It's better this way."

Light hadn't even flinched when Near put the gun to his head but something had apparently snapped Light out of his stupor.

"RYUK, NO!"

The Taskforce saw the Shinigami that Kira had sent to their headquarters phase in through the wall, fangs bared in a snarl. The monster whipped out his Death Note a pen in hand.

"What is it?" demanded Near. The SPK couldn't see...

"Ryuk?"

"The Shinigami!"

The taskforce began shooting but of course their bullets aren't going to hurt a Shinigami. Light broke free and ran towards Ryuk.

Ryuk wrote fast...

And the SPK and Taskforce members began dying.

"RYUK!" Light screamed.

Ryuk looked surprised and betrayed, only then did he seem to realize just what he had done.

**"Light-o..."** Ryuk croaked as he began turning to dust. **"I lo—" **

"Ryuk..." Light sobbed.

Matsuda tenuously got up from where he was cowering on the floor—he had somehow survived... to see Light crying over the ashes of the monster.

_Ryuk, you promised you would never leave me!_

He had forgotten! He had fallen into his own trap and allowed his emotions to become clouded—but this was his plan all along!

_I killed my... _He wanted to die. He wanted to write his own name down.

_No. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain! _

(You've weathered this before... you can do it again...)

_I have to keep going. I... I'll make Kira's world interesting… for him…_

Light let out a choked sob as his hands clenched around a silver earring in the pile of dust.

00000

As Matsuda guided Light back to their makeshift headquarters (as the last survivors of the Kira Taskforce) Matsuda thought over all the disjointed pieces of the puzzle. Something had happened to Light-kun, broken him... Then there were the scars on Light's back (like claw marks) and Light's reaction to the creature. The Shinigami disappeared from headquarters at about the same time Light disappeared—a Shinigami that had obviously been on Kira's side...

It all made sense! The Shinigami must have kidnapped Light to sabotage the investigation! That explained Light's reaction when the creature died. The creature had Light for months! That was plenty of time for Stockholm Syndrome to set in... even conditioning, dependency...

_Poor Light-kun!_

Matsuda impulsively hugged Light "Don't worry Light-kun, I'll take care of you!" Light sucked in a breath. (Yes, his plan had certainly left it's... scars. After all there was only one thing that Ryuk had done with him... practically all the time.) From just this little innocent bit of contact Light was growing weak in the knees.

"The Shinigami kidnapped you, didn't it?"

Light quickly caught on to Matsuda's assumptions... unseen by Matsuda Light smirked evilly. He could use this. "Yes Matsuda it..." Light looked away in shame "did things to me."

_That horrible monster!_ "I'm sorry, Light, I'm so sorry!" Matsuda held him tighter. Light's eyes went wild.

"I... can't... I... I need..."

"What do you need, Light-kun?" As Matsuda held him close Light was getting more and more aroused. "What do you need?"

_God how can this man be so thick! _

"What do you think I need! A dick up my ass!" Light growled.

Matsuda blushed.

"Preferably now!" he demanded.

"Light-kun..." he couldn't possibly be suggesting...

"Matsuda please?"

This had Bad Idea written all over it. Matsuda liked Light-kun but this would be most definitely unprofessional—in fact it would mean taking advantage of a kidnap and rape victim...

"You idiot!" Light moaned. "I need it now!" He whimpered pathetically.

What Light needed was counseling and...

"PLEASE!"

Light just kept offering...

Light smirked to himself when Matsuda finally gave in.

He was clumsy and awkward and nowhere near as good as...

But Light had been... deprived for much too long. Light groaned and bucked eagerly under Matsuda's hold.

See it had all worked out perfectly, he had already found another naïve idiot willing to serve his... needs.

_There was nothing special about Ryuk._ Light tried to tell himself. _It went just as planned. Thanks to Ryuk all my obstacles have disappeared. I won... I am God. _

"I'm so sorry, Light-kun," Matsuda felt incredibly guilty even as he lost himself in Light's perfect, eager heat.

Light didn't even realize he was crying as Matsuda fucked him.

00000

**A/N:** Like I said before, the most messed up thing I've ever written. Don't say I didn't warn you.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE**

I apologize in advance for spamming and I apologize to everyone who thought they were getting an update. I usually don't do the whole author note chapter thing but I thought it was the best way to get the word out before my account gets deleted.

After ten years of no enforcement fanfiction . net is suddenly going to start enforcing a "no sex and violence" policy:  
www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net ? utm_campaign =friend _ inviter _ modal & utm_medium = facebook&utm _ source = share_petition

I'm here frequently on fanfiction . net but I only just heard about this, so I figured it was important to get the word out.

I checked and the only warning on fanfiction . net I could see was a single note on fanfiction . net's homepage:  
"June 4th 2012 - Notices: ◦Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

I know I don't exactly comb through mine for content and just rate it all M. But no doubt the vague descriptions of gay sex within these stories will offend the moral guardians.

Though I have to wonder what's left after you delete all the stories with sex and violence. There goes the Death Note fandom! And what about a fandom like... Saw?

If you don't think this applies to you then ask yourself, does your story:

Have action scenes?

Have romance scenes?

Mention a song?

**If you answered yes to any of those it is at risk of deletion.**

Or to put it another way would your story make a good episode of Sesame Street?

If yes you're probably safe but if no you may want to consider copying it over to another site.

Even if you don't think this applies to you it's still a good idea to have backups and considering they're going to suddenly start cracking down now after ten years of nothing they may be overzealous in their censorship. It would be a shame if a beautiful story is lost forever just because it says a naughty word.

So please move your stuff, copy your favorites before this goes into effect!

Some suggested sites:

livejournal . com

archiveofourown . org

deviantart . com

adultfanfiction . net

As for me, I will continue to write and update my stories—just not on fanfiction . net.

You can find me on Livejournal and archiveofourown. org as reaperlight and plannedbyreaperLight on deviantart . com

I would like to thank everyone, all of my readers and reviewers, for all their help and support and all the other writers out there keep on writing awesome stories!


End file.
